


Drunk

by Apellojopper (apollo_sometimes_writes)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk Joyce, Fluff, Jopper, Oneshot, Random Prompts, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_sometimes_writes/pseuds/Apellojopper
Summary: Just Joyce and Hopper being in loveOrMe trying to mend my shattered Jopper heart after season three
Relationships: Jim - Relationship, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this likes it and doesn’t think it was a waste of time reading it

“Joyce you’re _drunk._ ”   
  


She giggled wrinkling her nose in that way that could make him forget what he came into a room for. 

  
_“You_ are drunk.” Joyce poked his stomach before leaning in too far and falling into his chest.

  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to gently pull her away. She pushed herself towards him further taking the arm on her shoulder and wrapping it around her.   
  


“Okay maybe I’m a _little_ drunk.” Joyce looked up at him resting her chin against his chest, “Like ant size.”   
  


“Ant size?” She nodded grinning, “I think we should get you home.” He said feeling like he had aged perfectly into one of his parents.   
  


Joyce frowned before smirking once again, “You can come with me,” her face lit up, “and if we can’t sleep we could have sex?”   
  


He opened his mouth slightly, his face turning pink. Hopper rubbed his clenched jaw, she was drunk. Just very drunk.

“You’ve had too much to drink.”   
  


She waved her hand brushing him of and there was that wrinkle in her nose again.   
  


“Can you carry me?” Joyce asked pressing her hands together in a silent plea, “Please?” She drawled.   
  


“I- I don’t know if- if that would-“ He pinched his nose, “Would be-“ 

  
Hopper sighed, the way she was smiling up at him with her whole self, how a coy gesture like tucking her hair behind her ear made him want to do anything for her outweighing the cons.  
  


“Okay.”   
  


Joyce clapped her hands and practically jumped up at him, he caught her in a bridal carry and tried his best to ignore how she was looking at him. Because she was drunk. _Very_ drunk.   
  


“Hop?” She drawled swinging her legs a little.   
  


“Yeah?” He looked down at her and they locked eyes.  
  


“Can we still do the sex thing?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hopper had to physically unlatch Joyce’s fingers from around his hand as he tried his best to open the door while also not waking her up.

He eventually kicked it open making her squeal and open her eyes, he barley stopped her from rolling out of his arms as her body shook with unexpected laughter.

“Jim!” She marvelled as he gently placed her on the bed. He couldn’t help but smile a little at Joyce looking up at him which awe as if she was looking at the most important thing. He also couldn’t wait to tell her tomorrow how she couldn’t even get up into his car with falling down on the way over to her house.

“That’s me,” He replied tucking his hands into his pockets as she snuggled up against a pillow, “Now Joyce I-“ 

She took her face out of the pillow and sat up instantly a frown on her face, he shuffled under her glare which might’ve been threatening if she didn’t have that grass in her hair still from were she fell over. 

“Stay.” She said simply crossing her arms dramatically.   
  


“I don’t-“ 

“No.” She motioned to the empty space next to her, “Stay.”   
  


Hopper ran a hand through his hair struggling to think of a reason he couldn’t or wouldn’t want to sleep with- next. Sleep next to Joyce. He hesitantly layed down next to her resting his hands on his stomach and fiddling with his thumbs.  
  


“Hopper?” She asked.

He turned to face her and found her already lying on her side smiling at him. If he just moved his head a little he’d be able to kiss her, “Yeah?”   
  


“If you try to leave in the night I will taser you with the taser I have under my pillow.” She stared at him with all honesty, daring him to challenge her statement.  
  


Hopper found himself chuckling, since when did he chuckle? ”I promise not to leave.”  
  


“Ever?” She asked her voice small, almost hopeful. 

He threaded her hand through hers not caring for the moment if she was drunk because maybe he hoped that a little bit of her would remember this conversation they held at four am.   
  


“Ever.”

Joyce nodded satisfied with that answer, she shuffled closer to him so that her head rested underneath his chin. He wondered if she could feel his heart betting faster with her touch. 

“I love you Hop.” She whispered lightly before closing her eyes falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.   
  


Hopper put an arm around her and closed his eyes tightly trying to process... everything. She’s not thinking straight because she’s _very_ drunk. She is _drunk.  
_

“I love you too Joyce.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter soon with a sober Joyce and an embarrassed Hopper


	3. Chapter 3

Joyce peeled open her eyes, very quickly closing them again as the sun leaking through her curtains was much too bright. The pounding in her head being a very obvious reminder of Karen’s ‘birthday extravaganza’ the night before.

Cuddling back into her bed, she sighed contently the comfort of the body next to her much too good to lose.

Wait a minute.

She snapped her eyes open and leant back a little so that she could see the owner of this body’s face. It was as relaxed as she’s ever seen him, his mouth slightly apart letting out slow breaths. Joyce couldn’t help but get lost in the moment of the hazy morning light hitting Hopper’s face as he slept peacefully next to her, but it was just that. A moment. 

What the hell was he doing in her bed?

“Hopper?” She shook his shoulder and he stirred a little, “Hey, Jim.”

He opened his eyes, and smiled down at her lopsidedly.   
  


“Why- what are you doing here? Why are you in my _bed_?” Joyce sat up abruptly feeling subconscious because she could definitely picture herself a mess of smudged mascara and tangled hair.   
  


“I took you home last night and-“ 

She then turned sitting on the edge of the bed to look down at Hopper and rub her neck, “Did- did we? You know-“ She motioned to the bed and raised her eyebrows. 

“No. God no,” Hopper sat up and ran a hand through his hair, “Not that you know- not that I would-“

Hopper couldn’t help but replay the words that had definitely come out of her mouth only last night. 

”Yeah- I mean-“ Joyce closed her eyes feeling a definite blush rush to her face, “It wouldn’t be-“ 

She opened her eyes and chewed her thumb nail, “Why are you here?”   
  


“Can’t you remember anything?” He asked maybe a in a voice a little too desperate for a certain answer. Because Hopper had heard the words from her mouth that he’d wished for for so long and she didn’t remember. She might not have even meant it.   
  
“All I remember is...” Joyce winced at the sharp jab in her head, “Asking Karen to- no calling you for a lift home.” She smiled, “Thank you by the way. I promise this isn’t becoming a normal thing.” 

Hopper nodded and got out of her bed awkwardly making her bed to make it appear that he’d never been there while she watched him closely.   
  


“Why did you stay?”   
  


“You pretty much commanded me Joyce,” He smirked as she scoffed, “I’m serious. You said that you’d taser me with the taser under your pillow if I left.”

She flushed a deep pink and buried her head in her hands, “Oh god Hopper I’m so sorry.” Joyce laughed.

”You know normally I’m put of by that kind of desperation.” Hopper jeered only making her laugh more, he loved how her eyes crinkled, how for a moment when they laughed together it reminded him of a time that wasn’t plagued with monsters. 

“Oh, I just...I say stupid things when I’m drunk.”   
  


His smile instantly faded a pit in his stomach telling him to leave to avoid any further rejection. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

”What?” Joyce asked shuffling over to him from her space on the bed and looked up at him. The sudden change of atmosphere wasn’t all that rare, any poor choice of words could sometimes send either one into memories they’d rather not relive.

”You- you said something that was kind of-“ Hopper looked down at her confused expression, “You said that you loved me.” Hopper felt the words go sour in his mouth as he realised how much weight he’s put on her.   
  


Joyce’s breath caught in her throat, she dodged his eyes but still felt his on her watching for some sought of sign.   
  


She was in love with him.  
  
He never leaves he mind, he's _always_ there. He's her one stable force, her one stability in a world filled with chaos and she so desperately needs that in her life. She loves him so much for that. Joyce is met with a brief jealousy of her drunk self of being so straightforward and honest. 

“And- Um,” She looked up at him he had his eyes tightly shut as his hand picked the bridge of nose, “What did you say?”   
  
Hopper opened his eyes and something in the room shifted, he was looking at her like it was the first time.   
  


“I said that I loved you.”   
  


Joyce breathed out slowly, “Well, I don’t think that’s stupid at all.”   
  


She stood up well aware of the little space they had between them. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies- no screw that, wasps were swarming in her stomach because did they just admit that they loved each other. 

Hopper lowered his face to hers and their lips met, it felt like walking on air, pure bliss. He placed his hand on Joyce’s waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss. As they parted she saw his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and Joyce couldn't help but smile back.

”Joyce.” He murmured under his breath, his hand still resting on the small of her back.   
  


She gazed up at him, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on writing their reunion but I can’t make up my mind wether Hopper should be rescued from the upside down or the Russians 
> 
> Sorry this isn’t the best but I tried :-/

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to comment any prompts I’d be happy to write something


End file.
